


I See Now

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute?, F/M, Im trying here, Soulmate AU, first robertidk/reader on ao3 tho..... nice, hot hot not smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (because I got tired of all robertidk stories being on wattpad)
Imagine a world where you see no color until you meet your destined lover. You see no colors at all-- only grey, black, and white. You knew that you would one day meet your soulmate, your true love, and see all the colors you've been hearing about for your entire life.
That lover just so happens to be a youtuber.





	

You were born [Full Name] on [Birthday]. You were born with grey eyes, and grey hair, and grey skin. You had grey fingernails, and the blanket the hospital staff wrapped you in was grey.

It was actually pink. The blanket, that is. Your hair was colorful. Your eyes? A beautiful shade of [Eye Color]. You just couldn't see it. You couldn't see any colors. Neither could anyone else, when they were born. That's just what life was like. Until you met your 'soulmate' -- your destined lover, as your mother defined it -- you saw no colors at all, except for the basic black, white, and grey.

You grew fast. You easily got bored with the grey Barbie dolls that were given to you. You didn't enjoy the rocket ship rides at the gas stations, because who would have fun on a boring rocket? In preschool, they didn't teach the colors, knowing that you would easily figure them out on your own later in life.

In kindergarten, on the first day, a cute boy walked in. He introduced himself to the class as Jack. You were completely smitten with him. You knew that one day, your colors would show up, and you'd be transferred into the class to learn _about_ the colors(That class was every year, so if you met your soulmate in school, you would learn the colors, then return to normal class).

But that day never came. You and Jack became close, telling him everything, even dating for a while-thinking colors were lies, a scam told by elders to get your hopes up.

But one day, in year nine, Jack told you his friend met a boy named Tim and everything completely changed for him. Not for Jack, but for his friend, Sam. Sam told Jack that it was so _beautiful_ , that the colors were full and lovely and there was no way he could describe them to his friends. Sam was, obviously, surprised his soulmate was male, but he went with it and he and Tim started dating immediately. 

Jack told you all this and you sighed. So it was true, the colors were real, you and Jack weren't soulmates, even though you loved him so much more than you had ever loved anyone else.

You and Jack graduated together, hand in hand. You were always together, until he met Signe.

You were together, at a cafe. Jack looked to the table across yours, looking for the waitress, when he locked eyes with the girl with grey hair. Well, grey hair to you. He immediately grabbed your arm, and pulled you closer to him.

He whispered, "I see her hair," and you noticed tears starting to form in his eyes. He stood up. The girl stood up too. He walked over to her, and you were helpless to do nothing but watch. 

"I'm Ja-" he started, but he was cut off by the girl grabbing him and squeezing him. She started sobbing, and he smiled as tears ran down his face as well. "-ck," he finished.

"I'm Signe," she replied. He kissed her hair. She squeezed him tighter.

"Do you see it?" he asked her when they stopped hugging(their arms were connected, though, he never let her go). She nodded.

"Your hair is- _hic_ -the color of the walls. It's the color of the plants on the counter. I heard it was- _sniff_ -brown," she said, smiling at him.

"Yours is the color of the plants and the walls, but also your shirt, and the tiles on the floor. A yellow... red? I think?" he smiled back.

"We're soulmates," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes again.

"I know," he whispered, and kissed her. He picked her up and twirled her around, all while kissing. You were defeated. There goes the love of your life.

Maybe you were a Single. Someone who didn't have a soulmate, someone who met their soulmate but never actually met them. They saw the colors when they met their love, but their love didn't see the colors. Maybe you were one. You didn't know.

Jack never looked at you lovingly again. Well, he did, but... it wasn't the same love. You two were soulmates, you were supposed to be together, but he fell for another, and you were stuck with him.

You got up, and left the cafe. He didn't notice. Neither did she.


End file.
